Follow Me Down
by SplashOfNeonPaint
Summary: Escape the fate. Escape the boredom. Escape the darkness. Head into the light, into the madness. Down to Wonderland. "Ah, Sakura! Finally, your'e here! Please, join us for tea!" ...She could have sworn that rabbit just talked.


_My story based of Alice In Wonderland. My art coursework is based of Alice in Wonderland, so, feeling inspired, I thought I'd write a story. I have the first chapter written, so if there's interest in this prologue I'll post it pretty soon. Hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own zilch, though i would kill to own either Naruto or Alice in Wonderland_

_Song: Teenage Wonderland by Kids In Glass Houses_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

**Teenage Wonderland**

**xxx**

_When we were young,_

_We made the mistakes that make us what we are today._

_When we get old,_

_We long for the lessons that were made for yesterday._

Purple lightning flashed silently across the clouded ebony sky. Thunder rumbled in the silent apartment, an ominous glow illuminating the empty living room. Sakura sighed in her sleep as the light cast across her bed. Huffing, she dragged herself up from the covers as another clap of thunder filled the room. Green eyes blinked away the sleep and a small, pale hand shoved sugar pink hair away from her face.

_When we were ghosts,_

_We showed you the light and dark until all thats left is grey._

_Cause when we are gone,_

_We hope for the knowledge that you wanted us to stay._

Emerald orbs flicked up towards the bedroom door as a whine rang out. Scooting from her bed, Sakura straightened her blue shorts and teased her blue and white striped vest down her flat stomach. As the whining got louder, she padded softly across the floorboards, the sharp glow jagged across her face.

Her hands reached for her phone, pushing in the first two digits for the police, as with the other hand she grabbed an umbrella from the hallway. She thanked Kami that shed taken those kickboxing lessons. Steeping through the archway into her living room, she halted, breathing in shallowly.

_In your oils,_

_In your bones,_

_In your dreams you build a home,_

_In your heart,_

_In your hands,_

_In the place you die, _

_Your teenage wonderland._

Setting down the umbrella and shutting her phone with a snap, Sakura calmed her pounding heart and walked to the window. Archie, her black labrador, was on his hind legs, front paws gripping the glass balcony doors.

"Arch. What are you doing you stupid dog?" Sakura scolded as she grabbed his purple collar to pull him away from the window. More thunder crackled and the dogs whines raised in volume, sounding desperate. Worried a barking fit would commence if she left him, the pink haired girl grabbed a small key from the counter and, with some difficulty, tugged open the sliding door. Archie raced out across the stone, and threw his front paws up on the stone wall, craning his head over the wall, barking inccesantly at the pathway far below.

"Archie! No, stop it!" The 17 year old called as she raced across the paving slabs, violent wind slapping her face as rain slashed her body. Squinting her eyes against the haze, she tried to wrestle the large dog back inside. Glancing over the wall, her eyes raked the road, trying to find what he was barking at. It was 2:22 in the morning and the only life was the dull glow from the streetlamps. Suddenly, a sliver of white caught her gaze. A man. A tall man, with silver hair, dressed in dark clothing. And...rabbit ears?

_When we were young,_

_We wore out years, orbiting girls like brave new worlds._

_When we get old,_

_We hope just enough to hold something that we can call our own._

Hands slipped from the leather collar, and Archie bolted to the front door. Yelling his name, Sakura followed until she reached the front door. Stumbling in her steps, a gasp passed her lips at the open door, swearing it was locked only a moment before. Deciding to investigate later, she grasped the grey hoodie and white DMs in a pile by the door, pulling them on hurridley as she sprinted towards the stairs. The long black tail whipped around every corner of the stairwell seconds before her clomping feet. A shiver grasped her spine as she reached the ground floor hallway where the large white door to the building was flung against the pale green wall. Another flash of purple lightning filled the doorway and Sakura gulped, hands shaking, brow sweating, as she ran through the door to the street outside. Throwing her head around to look up at the sky as thunder cackled, she winced her eyes against the rain, noting the deep blue clouds. A bark caused her attention to pin point on the street corner, where Archie stood yelping frantically. Sprinting towards him, an almighty crash sounded out from the sudden pink sky. A white DM skidded on the corner, limbs flailing, skin ripping, she fell to the floor. Bleary eyes blinking up at the face that loomed above her. No thoughts passed through her head, as a fork of electricity licked towards them, highlighting the white rabbit ears nestled in silver hair, and dark eyes blinking emptily. Then the light drained from her sight, leaving only darkness.

_In your heart,_

_In your hands,_

_In the place you die,_

_Your teenage wonderland._

Voices. High and low. Soft and loud. They pounded her head. Opening her eyes, blearily blinking, she lifted her head from the cool ground below her. Nothing. Darkness. She was consumed in darkness, nothing in sight, yet the voices still filled her head. Not words, just voices. Even the ground she lay on didn't seem to exist. The voices grew louder, turning into a high buzz that filled her head. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Gasping in oxygen as the voices screamed at her, she scrunched her eyes shut, wishing. Hoping. Dreaming she could wake up. When out of the endless noise, the endless dark, came another voice. Clear and soft and gentle and deep. Talking to her, not at her.

"Sakura. Sakura. Go to the light, leave the darkness. It's time. Open your eyes."

Gulping and wheezing, she let her eyes blink open and latch onto the door infront of her. A pure white door. The voices were now deafening as she pushed her way forwards, leaving the darkness behind. She grabbed the gold handle and stepped into the light.

_When we get home,_

_We hope just enough to hold something that we can call our own,_

_I'm a girl,_

_Playing a woman._

_Trying to understand this_

_Teenage Wonderland._

You've been dreaming, Sakura. It's time to wake up.

x

x

x

* * *

><p><em>P.S. Sorry if there's any typos, but Words not working so i have to use Wordpad and theres no spellcheck as it's an old piece of shit. Please review!<em>


End file.
